kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 4: The Reaper's Line of Sight/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the English version of Chapter 4: The Reaper's Line of Sight. Air Battle (Pit rushes to the door to start the level.) Pit: Here we go! (Pit leaps through the door and flies through the air.) Pit: So, what's our mission this time? Palutena: You remember Reapers, don't you? From the Underworld? Pit: Not those guys! (The Touch Screen displays the classic, 8-bit appearance of the Reaper from the original Kid Icarus.) Pit: They're always freaking out and calling in their little Reapettes. Ugh, I'm getting worked up just thinking about it! Palutena: Yes, anyway... About the Reapers... Pit: Sorry, sorry, go on. Palutena: They have a fortress near the entrance to the Underworld in Reaper Valley. Pit: Heh. Which is where? Reaper Boulevard? But seriously, thank goodness we don't have to go there, right? Palutena: ... Pit: That silence means we have to go there, doesn't it? Will you at least tell me why you want to go to a place crawling with Reapers? Palutena: I'm trying to find another one of Medusa's commanders, Pandora. (The Touch Screen displays the classic, 8-bit appearance of Pandora from the original Kid Icarus.) Pit: The goddess of disaster and calamity? THAT Pandora? Palutena: Yes, and she's currently residing in the Labyrinth of Deceit... However, some force in the Reaper fortress is obscuring the labyrinth's location. I can't find it, not even with my all-seeing Eye of Palutena. Pit: Wait, if you have an all-seeing eye, why can't you see Pandora's location? Palutena: Because of my slightly botched laser eye surgery. Pit: Are you messing with me again? Palutena: Maybe. Regardless, your job for now is to infiltrate the Reaper fortress! Pit: R-roger that! (As Pit continues, he spots red dots in the distance.) Pit: What are those red lights? Palutena: Are they... (Red lasers suddenly shoot out from the dots.) Palutena: ...Reaper eyes?! Pit: This is really bad! (Pit narrowly dodges the red lasers.) Palutena: We need to find you a safe route. (A ravine comes into view.) Palutena: Down there is your only option! (Palutena sends Pit into the ravine.) Palutena: This ravine should take you to the Reaper fortress. But it's tight, so be careful. If you get stuck, I won't have time to get you out. Pit: Man, things are really heating up! Time to bust through here! Full speed ahead! Palutena: Excellent idea, Pit. Naturally, I had the same thought. Let me help. (As Pit maneuvers through the ravine, a large gust of wind appears.) Palutena: Is that a windstorm up ahead?! Hang on! (Palutena sends Pit through the windstorm.) Pit: Ow! Palutena: Don't be such a baby. It's only wind. I mean, at least it's not poison or acid wind. Then you'd be in real trouble. Pit: Ooh, lucky me. Palutena: You're heading into a cave now. Be careful! (Pit passes through the cave.) Palutena: There are many enemies ahead! Pit: I'll take care of 'em! (Pit abruptly stops at a wall.) Palutena: This looks like a dead end. There must be a way out... Hmm... Palutena: Down there! I'm getting you out! (Palutena sends Pit through another cave.) Pit: The Underworld forces really stepped up their game! Palutena: I doubt those underlings managed it on their own. It's a sure sign that Medusa is back in power. (The exit of the cave comes into view.) Palutena: You're almost there! 3... 2... 1... Contact! (Pit arrives at the Reaper Fortress, where red lasers shoot at him from all directions.) Pit: Whoooaaa! It's hot hot HOT here! Palutena: There's no chance of getting in from above. You'll have to break through the front. (Palutena sends Pit through the front of the fortress.) Pit: Here we gooooo! Land Battle (Pit arrives inside the fortress, collapsed on the ground.) Palutena: Pit! Are you all right? (Pit gets to his feet.) Pit: Never...better... Palutena: Then let's get moving. The force obscuring Pandora is deep within this fortress. (Pit proceeds to the doorway to the right.) Palutena: Reapers may look all evil and crazy, but there's a good reason for that. They ARE evil and crazy. But here's a little tip: they won't bother you if you stay out of their sight. (Pit enters an enclosed space full of enemies.) Pit: Considering this is the Reaper fortress, there really aren't very many Reapers. Palutena: There must be a huge soul harvest going on somewhere. Pit: What do you mean? Palutena: Reapers are soul carriers. When a being dies, they take its soul to the Underworld. The humans probably started another war, which means a lot more souls to deal with. Pit: Why are they always fighting? It's so sad and pointless. Palutena: Yes, but we gods fight too, and when we do, humans are always caught in the middle. Pit: So, this war against the Underworld Army is causing the Reapers to work overtime. Palutena: I'M the one who should be working overtime. Then there'd be less soul harvesting... Humans get frustrated, even destructive, when we gods don't provide for their welfare. Pit: Don't be ridiculous! Everyone loves the goddess of light! You know that! Palutena: Thank you, Pit. I do my best. Now, then... Let's proceed. *Pit breaks open the boulder obscuring a secret area. :Pit: Cool! A hidden area! :Palutena: Head inside. *Pit falls into the ditch with an [[Orne].] :Palutena: Uh-oh. There's an Orne around you, Pit. :Pit: Are you talking about the floating skull? :Palutena: Yes. The slightest touch from one of those will annihilate you. :Pit: That sounds painful. Not to mention totally unfair! :Palutena: Fair or not, just stay away from it. Try breaking nearby rocks to find a way out. (Pit hops onto a Grind Rail.) Pit: Whoa-ho-ho! Nice! Palutena: That's a grind rail. It beats walking, huh? You can ride it right into the courtyard. *the Grind Rail, a [[Random Conversations|random conversation] may trigger.] (Pit proceeds through the fortress and enters a room with an Eggplant Wizard.) Pit: Not this guy! Palutena: An Eggplant Wizard! Pit: But I don't want to be an eggplant again! Palutena: Way back when, you had to visit a nurse to get fixed up, remember? Pit: I was there so much, they named the place after me: hosPITal. Get it? Palutena: ...... Pit: It's funny. It's OK to laugh. Palutena: No, it's really not. Anyway, there aren't any hospitals in this game. Pit: WHAT?! But what am I gonna do?! Palutena: Calm down, Pit. I can help you with this, too. If you're turned into an eggplant, my powers will transform you back. After a while. Pit: Thanks, Lady Palutena! (Pit enters a room with swinging blades.) Pit: Those blades look like they could really put a hurt on someone. Palutena: Be careful not to fall. *Pit falls into the ditch with a [[Clubberskull].] :Pit: Oof! :Palutena: Don't panic, Pit, but there's a Clubberskull nearby. It's trapped for now, so I suggest leaving it alone. It's one dangerous enemy. *Pit attacks the Clubberskull. :Palutena: The Clubberskull's loose! Get out of there! *Pit approaches the level 5 [[Intensity Gates|Intensity Gate] for the first time during a playthrough on an intensity lower than 5.0.] :Pit: I don't think I can get through this way. :Palutena: For now, why don't you just go back? *Pit opens the level 5 Intensity Gate on a subsequent playthrough after triggering the previous dialogue beforehand. :Pit: Oh, I guess I can get through here now. :Palutena: That's because you raised the Intensity level! (Pit proceeds through the fortress.) Palutena: There are Reapers creeping around in there. They'll summon Reapettes if they see you, so be careful. *the room with Reapers lurking around, a [[Random Conversations|random conversation] may trigger.] (After Pit enters a room full of the enemies and defeats them, a Grind Rail appears.) Pit: Nice, another grind rail. Palutena: This one works a bit differently. As you're riding it, shoot the targets on the walls. This will extend the rail to your destination. Pit: That sounds easy enough. Palutena: Just keep in mind that you can try it as many times as you need to. (Pit takes an elevator to a lower floor, where he encounters two different Hot Spring rooms.) Palutena: Well, well. It appears that this place is equipped with some hot springs. Pit: Woo hoo! I could use a little R and R right about now! *Pit approaches the purple Hot Spring room. :Palutena: There's something strange about this hot spring... :Pit: Huh? :Palutena: The steam seems a little...evil. :Pit: Uuhh... That's probably not a good sign. I'll just keep moving. (Pit heads down a hall with guillotines.) Palutena: You're closing in on the force that's obscuring Pandora's location. Pit: Yeah, I figured the evil lighting wasn't just for show. (Pit heads through the doorway.) Boss Battle (Pit enters a room with a single Reaper patrolling the area. The Reaper then notices him and transforms into the Great Reaper.) Pit: No way! Palutena: It's gigantic! (The battle initiates.) Pit: What IS that thing? Palutena: That Great Reaper must be the one who's hidden Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit. This area is split into two levels, so just switch levels depending on how it attacks. Pit: You say that like it's easy! Palutena: That's because it IS easy! Palutena: Those aren't just flirty looks coming from the Great Reaper's eyes! Pit: Lemme guess—they're death rays?! Palutena: In a nutshell. Plus, if you get hit, it'll summon Reapettes. That Great Reaper has quite the evil eye. Pit: How can you make puns at a time like this?! Palutena: I guess I just don't SEE the problem with a little levity. Pit: Ugh! You're killing me here! Palutena: I think I've found the Great Reaper's weak points. They're its head and little toes. Pit: Oh, yeah! Stubbing those guys hurts like crazy! Palutena: But it's more effective to target the head. The head is a weak spot for many enemies and...most living things. (Once enough damage is dealt, light will begin to shine from the center of the Great Reaper's forehead.) Palutena: Now! Finish it! Pit: But...how? Palutena: The light coming from its head. Strike there! Pit: Gotcha! (Pit defeats the Great Reaper.) Pit: All done! Palutena: Nice work, Pit! Epilogue (Light bursts from the Great Reaper's head as it falls to the ground, and Pit begins to walk away.) Pit: You know what, Lady Palutena? Palutena: What's that, Pit? Pit: Even though I almost died, I've really enjoyed our time together. Palutena: Aw, you poor guy. You really need to make some friends. (Pit's eyes widen and he scratches his head. A light then shines down on him.) Palutena: Now let's go find Pandora! (Palutena whisks him away.) Category:Transcripts